Life is Hell
by Percabeth4eva1
Summary: Percy Jackson was sentenced to Tartarus for the rest of his life for murders he did not commit. After about 10 years, his innocence is finally proven. Read to see how Percy adjusts back to normal life.
1. Chapter 1

Percy was currently battling Coeus, the only titan left. In case you're wondering how Percy is doing this, he's in Tartarus. Zeus banished him there for the murders of unclaimed demigods that Percy hadn't committed. Now he was stuck there, forced to fight for survival against all odds. After he was exiled, Percy managed to make it to Damasen's hut, which he had made his new home. He managed to find a shortcut to the Hermes altar, which is how he got his food. He had even managed to use the river Styx to make himself a shotty stygian iron sword.

Anyway, Coeus wasn't going to let Percy beat him.

"You may have defeated my brothers, but I will not fall so easily." The north titan said.

Percy just glared at him and struck again, feeling the effects of the firewater he'd drank earlier wearing off. He had to finish the titan before Tartarus finished him.

Coeus managed to knock him down and as he fell, Percy's hand seemed to glide down the blade, charging it with some kind of green energy. Percy didn't have time to think about it however, he simply just stuck upwards, releasing the energy from the blade with so much force, it actually shattered the weapon, but to great effect, for it vaporized the titan easily.

"That's new." Percy said, right as the fire water wore off and he began to choke on the poisonous atmosphere. His legs gave out from underneath him and he collapsed. The last thing he saw before his vision went dark was a huge flash of light and then a gold and silver city.

_Elysium. _Percy thought to himself before he fell out of consciousness.

* * *

When he regained consciousness, His surroundings were different. Now it looked like he was laying down in a comfortable bed inside what looked to be a camp cabin.

"Am I in Elysium?" Percy asked groggily, then he noticed his clothes. His old torn up ones were gone. Now he was wearing a pair of blue pajama pants and no shirt.

After he found the strength, Percy got out of the bed and went to the bathroom.

"I must be dreaming." Percy said to himself, pinching himself.

"Nope, it's real." He said to himself going to the closet, where he found pair of jeans and an orange t-shirt.

He put them on and then headed outside.

* * *

"This has to be a dream." Percy said, squinting at the sunset, even though it was getting darker, Percy could tell he was back at Camp Half Blood.

He figured that everyone else was probably still at dinner, so he took the opportunity to go to the beach to try and convince himself that this was real.

* * *

"Annabeth, are you going to check on Percy?" Piper asked as they finished dinner.

"Yeah, he should've woken up by now." Annabeth said

"Have fun." Jason said with a grin as he and Piper headed towards the campfire.

* * *

When Annabeth arrived at Cabin 3, she was surprised to see it was empty.

"He must've come to during dinner." Annabeth said, immediately heading for the beach.

* * *

Sure enough, when she arrived, Percy was sitting in the sand, putting his feet in the water with his eyes closed.

She walked up to him cautiously, hoping she didn't trigger any battle reflexes.

When she put her hand on his shoulder, he tensed up, but didn't attack.

"Percy, how are you feeling?" Annabeth asked, sitting down next to him.

"This all feels too good to be true, I swear, when I open eyes, this will all have been a dream." Percy said, opening his eyes.

When he realized that he really was out of Tartarus, he turned to see the real Annabeth sitting next to him.

"Annabeth, please tell me I'm not really dreaming." Percy said.

"If this feels real to you, than I can assure you that you aren't dreaming." Annabeth said, kissing him.

Percy smiled and kissed her back.

"Yeah, it's real." Percy said.

Annabeth smiled that she had her seaweed brain back.

"Annabeth, you realize it's going to take some time for me to adjust to being back in the above world." Percy said

Annabeth nodded and she didn't care. All she cared about was that she had her Percy back and no matter how long it took, she knew he was going to adjust back to this reality eventually and she was determined to help him do so in any way she could.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's first night back at camp was probably his hardest. His dreams were worse than they were before, since they were actual flashbacks of his time in Tartarus, he kept thinking he was there, until finally, he shot up in bed, his eyes wide open, panting hard and covered in sweat.

"It was just a dream." He told himself as he got a drink of water and then tried to go back to bed.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, Percy and the other members of the 7 had made plans to meet up.

"You look wiped." Jason said when Percy caught up with them and this was true, since his hair was a mess and his eyes looked sunken. His clothes hung loosely off his body and his once tan skin was now almost as pale as Nico's, but that was a side effect of Tartarus.

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night." Percy said.

"Dreams?" Annabeth asked and Percy nodded.

"It was just the first night, I'm sure it'll get better." Hazel said.

"Oh, before I forget again." Annabeth said, pulling something out of her pocket and placing it Percy's hand.

When he looked at it, he saw it was a pen.

When he uncapped it, it turned into Riptide.

Percy smiled as he turned it back into a pen and slid it into his pocket.

* * *

After lunch, Annabeth was sitting underneath a tree at the lake and was letting Percy use her leg as a pillow as he tried to catch up on his sleep.

She loved the way her boyfriend looked when he was asleep, but it was starting to put her own leg to sleep and she was trying to figure out the best way to remove his head without waking him.

"Why is the son of Poseidon using your leg as a pillow in the middle of the day?" Athena asked as she shimmered into existence.

"He couldn't sleep last night, his dreams were haunted by flashbacks of his time in Tartarus." Annabeth explained.

"You might be able to help with that?" Athena said.

"How, I'll do anything." Annabeth said

"If you can be there to comfort Percy when these dreams were to occur, I'm sure it would help him sleep." Athena said to her daughter

"Mom, I thought you hated Percy. Shouldn't you be discouraging me from sleeping with him?" Annabeth asked with a smile.

"I may not like his father, but Perseus is one of the few sons of Poseidon to gain my trust. Besides, he makes you happy and I care about your happiness." Athena said with a smile of her own.

"Even so, Camp rules say I can't sleep in any cabin but yours." Annabeth said.

"Well actually, you'd be allowed to live in cabin 3 as Percy's wife." Athena said

Annabeth was shocked that this was coming out of her mother's mouth.

"But we aren't married yet." Annabeth said

"I can talk to someone who can remedy that right away." Athena said

"Mom, are you seriously giving me permission to marry Percy?" Annabeth asked

"Yes, after all, it is the only way Chiron and Poseidon will allow you to live in cabin 3." Athena said

"Let me talk to Percy about it and then get back to you, after all, this affects him to." Annabeth said

Athena nodded and disappeared.

When Percy woke up, Annabeth told him what her mother had said.

"Annabeth, if you're sure about this, then of course we'll get married right now." Percy said, kissing her cheek.

"Then let's get married." Annabeth agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

It turns out that Athena had called in Eros to do the ceremony.

"So, you 2 are eloping." Eros said when he met the 2 of them.

Percy nodded and said "Yeah, and I guess in a way we have you to thank for that."

Eros smiled and said "Actually, your love wasn't the work of my arrows."

"Wow." Annabeth said.

"Anyway, you got witnesses?" Eros asked

Percy nodded and said "Frank and Hazel are waiting inside cabin 3 for us."

Eros nodded as they walked towards the cabin.

* * *

**In case you're wondering, all the other couples are married, so, when they're at camp, Frank and Hazel stay in cabin 13, since Nico lives full time at Camp Jupiter with Reyna.**

* * *

When they arrived, Frank and Hazel were waiting.

"Frank and Hazel Zhang, I haven't seen you since your wedding." Eros said

Percy grimaced, thinking of all the things he'd missed during his imprisonment.

"Anyway, let's do this. Percy, do you take Annabeth to be your wife." Eros asked

"I do." Percy said

"Annabeth, do you take Percy to be your husband?" Eros asked

"I do." Annabeth said.

"Then I now pronounce husband and wife, you may kiss the bride, Congratulations." Eros said.

Percy kissed his new wife and immediately rings formed on their fingers.

"Very nice, now I must be off." Eros said

"Come on babe, we need to go let Chiron know." Percy said to his new wife.

Annabeth nodded

* * *

"You got married?" Chiron asked

"Percy couldn't sleep due to his nightmares being even worse than usual. We weren't planning on it, but my mom suggested that if I stayed with him, I'd at least be able to help him get more sleep by comforting him and the only way I can live in cabin 3 is if I'm Percy's wife." Annabeth said.

"Well, I suppose you 2 are legally allowed to be married, but I'd run this by your father before you move into cabin 3, after all, he needs to approve the move." Chiron said

"I IM'd dad right before we got married and he approved it." Percy assured the centaur.

"Good, will you be staying in cabin 3 full time?" Chiron asked

"For now at least." Annabeth said.

"Come on babe, let's go move your stuff into our cabin." Percy said as they headed for cabin 6.

* * *

Later on that day, there was meeting to discuss the schedule for the upcoming summer.

"Okay, remember, Camp starts in 1 week, so we need to decide whose teaching what course. Percy, I assume you'll want to take over sword classes this summer." Chiron said and Percy nodded

"I think I should also take over monster fighting class, after all, no one in this camp knows as much about monsters as me." Percy said

"Agreed. Annabeth, I think I'll have you teach strategy, along with having some of your siblings do regular classes for some of the little ones." Chiron said.

Annabeth nodded.

"Me, Frank and Hazel can switch between Roman battle strategies and techniques." Jason said

Chiron nodded and continued to go down the list until everyone had been assigned a course.

In addition to Sword fighting and monster fighting, Percy was also teaching canoeing and pegasus riding, along with Butch. Leo as usual would be running blacksmithing at the forge with his siblings, the Stolls would be doing stealth training, Clarisse would be teaching wrestling, spear fighting and nearly other weapon, while Will would be leading masters archery while his siblings led regular archery.

* * *

That night, Percy had pushed another next to his so Annabeth would have a place to sleep.

"I can't believe we're married." Annabeth said as they climbed into bed together.

Percy smiled as he pulled his wife up close to him and kissed her cheek before allowing himself to fall asleep.

* * *

His dream was of what he figured was around his third month of Tartarus.

_Percy was fighting the minotaur and manticore at once, a shoulder full of manticore poison._

_"Give up Jackson, why not just die, you've got nothing, the gods betrayed you, your friends deserted you, even that girlfriend of yours deserted you." The manticore said_

_"No, that's not true." Dream Percy said, fighting them off._

_Right as he killed the minotaur, the manticore stuck its tail through his chest._

* * *

Percy woke up clutching his chest, sure he was dying. Then he turned to see Annabeth sitting up next to him, looking down on him with those beautiful, caring grey eyes.

"Percy, you were having a nightmare." Annabeth said, moving his arms from his chest and hugging him.

"It's only been the second night and already, my dreams are just getting worse." Percy said.

"I'm pretty sure that this is one of those things where it's gonna get worse before it gets better." Annabeth said.

"Probably." Percy said

"What was happening?" She asked

If anyone else had asked him this, he would've just said none of your business, but since Annabeth was his wife, he decided to be honest.

"I was fighting both the minotaur and the manticore, the 2 monsters I hate the most. The manticore was taunting me, saying how the gods betrayed me and how you all deserted me. I denied it and they attacked. I had just killed the minotaur, when the manticore stuck its tail through my chest, even though that never happened when I actually did battle them." Percy said

"Percy, you'll be fine, I promise that someday all these nightmares will be over." Annabeth said, kissing her husband.

The kiss was meant to be a comforting kiss, but it quickly escalated to where all their clothes were all scattered on the floor and their moans filled the air.

* * *

The next morning, Percy woke up and noticed his wife's hair spread all over his chest and he remembered what happened the previous night and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later, Percy and Jason were sparring in the arena, even though Jason could tell he was clearly outmatched. They had been going at it for about an hour and while he was drenched in sweat and breathing hard, Percy hadn't even broken a sweat looked like he was just warming up.

"Jason, let's call it, I don't want to risk injuring you." Percy said

Jason just nodded and waited for his lungs to reflate.

"Man, how did you get even better at swordplay." Jason asked, before he realized how stupid that question was.

Percy grinned and said "Spending 10 years in hell fighting monsters to survive gives a guy plenty of practice."

Jason grinned.

"Come on, we're meeting, Leo, Frank and the girls and the kids at the beach for a picnic dinner, we better get ready." Jason said.

Percy nodded.

* * *

At the beach, Percy, Jason, Leo and Frank were tossing a football around with Jason and Piper's son Augustus, Leo and Calypso's son Atlas, and Frank and Hazel's son Arion, while the girls set up a picnic dinner.

"So, Percy seems to have adjusted well to being back in the mortal world." Piper said to Percy's wife.

Annabeth nodded and said "Yeah, I was honestly surprised at how quickly he adjusted back to regular life."

"How are his dreams?" Hazel asked as she handed her daughter Emily some plates to put out.

"Those probably the only side effects, since he still wakes up in the middle of the night, sweating and panting." Annabeth said as she watched her husband tackle Jason, triggering a dog pile of the boys.

"Are his dreams always about Tartarus?" Calypso asked as she and her daughter pulled a cooler out of the basket.

"No, sometimes they aren't even based in Tartarus. Last night, he told me he dreamed that I had broken up with him the day he'd been banished. And another night he had a dream where I was down there with him and he saw me killed by the minotaur." Annabeth said.

"I'm surprised he's still sane after 10 years of being trapped in Tartarus." Piper said

"He nearly wasn't when the gods got him out, Apollo managed to heal his mind. I just wish he could've made Percy forget all the horrible things he saw down there." Annabeth said

"Why, don't we change the subject. Annabeth, are you and Percy planning on having any children soon?" Piper asked

"We do, but Percy's afraid he hasn't completely readjusted back to normal life, so he wants to wait at least another couple of months before we try to conceive." Annabeth said

"Why is he concerned about being readjusted?" Hazel asked

"He doesn't want to bring new life into this world until he's sure he's fully accepted that he's free, and honestly, I understand that, I don't want to force him into something he's not ready for." Annabeth said and Hazel nodded in agreement.

* * *

When the boys finally came to eat, Annabeth put her head on Percy's chest.

"This has probably been one of the best days of my life." Percy said

"Isn't that every day since you were freed?" Leo asked, giving his buddy a hard time.

Percy grinned and said "Yeah, I guess so, I mean, besides me and Annabeth's wedding day, that was really special."

Annabeth nodded her agreement.

"I still can't believe that you guys just eloped, I thought you'd want to have a big fancy wedding." Jason said

"10 years ago, that would've been the plan, but since we weren't planning on it and we couldn't wait, we decided to just hurry up and get married." Annabeth said

"Are you ever going to have a big ceremony?" Calypso asked, remembering how special her and Leo's wedding was.

"Maybe in a few years." Percy said and Annabeth agreed as they continued to watch the sun set over the sea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Chapter, sorry for such a short story.**

* * *

About a month after Percy was freed, he and Annabeth got some news that was going to change their lives forever.

* * *

Percy had just come home from training and found Annabeth sitting on their bed, waiting for him.

"You okay?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"Percy, I need to tell you something?" Annabeth said

"What is it?" He asked

"Percy, I'm pregnant." Annabeth said.

"What, but how, we always used protection." Percy said

"Percy, I don't know how it happened. But are you okay with this, I know you wanted to wait a little longer." Annabeth said, scared her husband was mad at her.

Percy saw the look on her face and kissed her.

"I'm fine with it. I think it's great. Besides, I think I'm ready to be a father anyway." Percy said

"Okay, as long as you're sure." Annabeth said, relieved that Percy wasn't mad at her.

* * *

About 2 months into her pregnancy, Annabeth was starting to show and Percy was starting to be careful with what he said around her.

"How are you feeling today?" Percy asked his wife.

"I've got a little more energy today." Annabeth said

"Good, do want to come to breakfast with me or do you want me to bring it back to you?" Percy asked

"I think I'll skip breakfast, after all, I'm getting fat." Annabeth said

"No you aren't, you're beautiful. Besides, the baby needs food." Percy said

"Bring me something back then." Annabeth said, realizing he was right.

Percy nodded and left.

* * *

Nine months later.

Percy was holding Annabeth's hand while Apollo helped Annabeth through the contractions. The pain Percy felt in his hand each time she gripped it felt even worse than all his injuries in Tartarus.

Anyway, after about another hour, Apollo announced that they had 2 identical twin boys.

"Their perfect." Annabeth said, holding one of her sons while Percy held the other.

"The best things we've ever made." Percy said.

"They need names and they have to be perfect." Annabeth said

"I want this guy's name to be Luke Iapetus." Percy said.

"That sounds perfect and I want to name our other son Ethan Damasen." Annabeth said

"Luke Iapetus Jackson and Ethan Damasen Jackson, those names are perfect for our perfect boys." Percy said.

* * *

**Well this is the end for life is hell. Sorry it was so short, but I think this was good first redo story. I've already started working on my next story, which will be a crossover between Percy Jackson and the Kane Chronicles. The Title will be Percy Jackson: Demigod, hero, magician and blood of the pharaohs. It should be up by tomorrow at the latest.**


End file.
